


О чем мечтают андроиды

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Detroit fusion [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Android!Q, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero





	О чем мечтают андроиды

— Все книги об андроидах имеют один большой недостаток.

— Какой? — Джеймс заинтересованно приподнял бровь и отложил в сторону Азимова.

— Они написаны людьми, — ухмыльнулся Кью. Между его ног ужом проскользнул белый пушистый кот и просительно мяукнул. — Я же тебя уже кормил, — покачал головой Кью, но достал из шкафа новую упаковку кошачьего корма.

— Хоть что-то там соответствует действительности? — Джеймса не так уж просто было сбить с мысли.

— Это художественное произведение, написанное около полувека назад.

— И все же? — не отставал Джеймс.

— Ну что ты хочешь услышать? Что я подчиняюсь трем законам роботехники? — Кью улыбнулся краешком губ и нагнулся насыпать корма в миску.

— Возможно?

— Разве ты не в курсе? Следование всем трем также может значить, что ты просто очень воспитанный человек.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

***

Нельзя сказать, что они жили вместе: Джеймс все больше мотался по заданиям, а Кью присматривал за ним и другими агентами, умудряясь находить время для возни с документами, работы над экспериментальным оружием и сна (то есть, в его случае — подзарядки, которая, тем не менее, внешне от сна никак не отличалась). Но они все чаще проводили время вместе. Кью даже научился готовить.

Сближались они потихоньку. Джеймс узнал, насколько чувствительны руки Кью; как он реагировал на ласку; как подрагивал, если медленно обвести языком вокруг его указательного пальца; как замирал с широко раскрытыми глазами, если прижаться губами к центру ладони — чуть пониже линии сердца. Как он щепетильно относился к чистоте и обожал бумажные книги, хотя и мог за доли секунды скачать любую из них прямо себе в мозг.

Кью же учился тому, что не найдешь в Интернете: как в определенные моменты Джеймса не стоило трогать и как в другие — чаще всего после особенно тяжелых миссий — прикосновение к плечу и объятия помогали ему расслабиться, будто распускали какой-то клубок нервов внутри. Как определенный сорт кофе с утра действовал наиболее эффективно и был вкуснее прочих, и как сильно надо было прикусить губу Джеймса, чтобы вызвать у него протяжный стон.

В один из вечеров они целовались на диване: Джеймс шарил руками под рубашкой Кью, и тот, может, и не _чувствовал_ так, как обычные люди, но что-то точно испытывал. Его тело то бесконтрольно дрожало, то замирало, будто бесконечно ломалась и снова пыталась запуститься программа.

Самодовольно хмыкнув, Джеймс провел ногтями вдоль его позвоночника, отчего Кью дернулся и опустил руку ему на ширинку. 

— Слушай, мы же об этом не говорили толком. Нам не обязательно…

Ничего подобного они до этого не делали, ограничиваясь лишь поцелуями, и Джеймс отстранился и заглянул в расфокусированные глаза Кью.

— О чем тут говорить? Ты ведь хочешь, — Кью сосредоточил взгляд на Джеймсе и сжал через штаны его вставший член.

— А ты? Я даже не знаю, что у тебя там, — беспомощно махнул рукой Джеймс.

— «Там» у меня ничего. Я не был спроектирован для проникающего секса. Но это не значит, что мне не может быть приятно.

— И что мне делать?

— Сейчас — расслабиться.

— Кью, я серьезно, — Джеймс приподнял его подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

Тот вздохнул.

— Ладно. Джеффри не оставил инструкций на этот счет, так что придется нам самим выяснить, как достичь наилучшего эффекта. Мы уже знаем про руки... — Кью сполз на пол и встал на колени между разведенных ног Джеймса. — И можем попробовать покопаться внутри, — он ухмыльнулся и расстегнул его ширинку, тут же обхватив член ладонью. От этого они оба застонали.

— Ты что, — Джеймс подавился воздухом, когда Кью наклонился и прикоснулся к головке губами, — предлагаешь мне засунуть тебе руку в провода? Может и в черепную коробку влезем?

— М-м, — аккуратно пропустив головку в рот, Кью медленно заглотнул член до конца. Потом скользнул вверх и выпустил его изо рта, облизнул губы. — У тебя белок низковат, ты в курсе?

— Блядь, серьезно? — Джеймс прикрыл глаза локтем и захлебнулся смешком, когда Кью снова начал сосать. Теперь, приноровившись, он брал так глубоко, как только мог. Горло его сжималось спазмами — и раз уж рвотного рефлекса у андроида быть не могло, Джеймс надеялся, это значило, что ему все нравится. В конце концов, во рту у Кью, как и в руках, была целая куча очень чувствительных датчиков. — На следующее свидание возьму отвертку.

Кью лишь хмыкнул, продолжая насаживаться ртом на член и мягко массировать мошонку. На миг Джеймс задумался о том, как несправедливо, что ему самому пока не известны все способы сделать Кью приятно, и о том, что на это понадобится время и немало экспериментов, не все из которых будут успешными. Он представил, сколько всего они могут попробовать; представил, как найдет самое чувствительное место, сделает нечто особенное, и Кью замрет, невидяще уставившись в потолок расширенными зрачками и приоткрыв рот.

А потом он уже не мог думать ни о чем, и когда Кью одновременно лизнул его уздечку и с силой провел сжатым кулаком вверх по члену, у Джеймса из головы тотчас же вымело все мысли и он со всхлипом кончил.

Когда он открыл глаза, Кью задумчиво собирал его сперму пальцами: со своих рук, его бедер и члена. У Джеймса пересохло во рту, и он будто завороженный нагнулся и обхватил губами большой палец Кью. Потом указательный, и так все пять, пока не вылизал их дочиста. Все это время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Джеймсу показалось, он видел в зрачках Кью разноцветный шум помех.

***

После Джеймс спросил:

— Тебе понравилось?

— Ты знаешь, что да, — Кью прикрыл глаза. — Что же касается нашей предыдущей темы, то можешь называть это как угодно, но знай: я никогда не позволю причинить тебе вред, я всегда буду прислушиваться к твоему мнению и я буду заботиться о самом себе. Тебя это устраивает?

— А ты уверен насчет второго?

— Ну, если ты не будешь вести себя как идиот.

— Так я и думал.


End file.
